Midnight
by A-Dreamer-Needs-A-Hero
Summary: Alternate universe akin to Haircut. Gwen returns back to her time, and has a long conversation with a certain criminal mastermind.


Gwevin one-shot (Alternate universe akin to Haircut)

(Returning to her time, Gwen feels like it's time to tell Kevin Eleven Thousand exactly what she thinks of him.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well well well, if it isn't the lackey," an amused chuckle came forth. "I feel so honored to have the welcoming committee here to greet me on my return."

Gwen glared up at the figure perched lazily on a rooftop of a nearby city building, his lean legs covered in black leather hanging over the edge, and a sharp smirk hitting his face. Moonlight shined over the two of them and the city, casting dark shadows over the males pale form.

"I'm here to welcome you alright," she informed him with great sarcasm, placing a hand on her hip. "In fact, I thought that we were due for a little….chat, don't you think?"

His eyes crinkled with laughter. "I don't remember us ever doing much… i chatting /i when we were together," he suggested crudely.

She paid no mind to his rude comments, appearing content as purple mana surrounded her booted feet to light her way up an energy staircase to where Kevin was. "We did chat actually, but it was when you were pretty small….I'd say about eleven years old."

The shocked look on his face was priceless. Annoyance clouded his vision.

"You can stop your smirking," he grumbled, and used one of her hands to pull her down to sit next to him, her form smashed against his. The warmth between them spread over her body, and she didn't attempt to push away because she knew that it wouldn't do her any good.

"And you can stop trying to cuddle up to me. I've been dying to talk to you for a while, Mr. Criminal Mastermind," Gwen countered back, disliking how she unconsciously wrapped her arms around the arm she was leaning her head on. In return, that arm circled around her waist to pick her up into his lap. She slapped his shoulder, but didn't move from her new spot.

"You think you're so smooth," she rolled her eyes. His laugh came from his chest, and she could feel the appreciate rumble. "Hey, don't laugh. I still think you're a complete psycho and an ass on top of that."

"Don't push it," he warned with one of his hands pinching the skin in between her neck and shoulder. She cursed and slapped his shoulder his, this time adding in a bit of mana to make it burn.

"Come on Kevin, don't turn this into a pissing match," She snarled, her eyes narrowing as she looked up at him. "I have every right to be able to talk to you again and you know it."

"Maybe if you stop attacking me," He snarled back, yanking her hair to tilt her head up further towards his. "I'll actually listen." Her scalp burned from the force he put into the grab, and she froze her body so it wouldn't sting anymore than it had to. For a while they stared up at each other, both barely breathing. Their breath mingled together in the cool night air. Her cheeks flushed- in embarrassment and annoyance- at the dark look in his eyes. It had only gotten more insane over the years, and she regretted that her trip back in time didn't help him. He still became the monster that he was today.

"Fuck. You." Gwen responded back, fury in her green eyes that were slowing glowing purple.

"You gonna attack me," he cackled. "I'd really like to see you try." Her nails slid across the arm that had the hand yanking her hair, blood slowly dribbling down the wound marks. He growled at the pain, and flung her off of him. She quickly returned to his form, her hands pulsing with mana that formed into octopus like tentacles, shining bright and deadly in the dark night sky.

"How'd you like them apples," she sneered, while talking sliding the tentacles out to wrap around his wrists tightly. She shuddered at the growl that ripped out from his chest, and when he looked up at through dark strands of long black hair, his eyes was burning bright with fire.

"Bitch," he bit out, trying to yank his hands away from the purple mana, and ending up bringing Gwen slowly closer to him. Watching her be budged, a dark smile lit his lips, and continued to pull her in towards him. She cursed, attempting not to be moved, her feet digging into the rooftop only to no avail.

She released a loud cry as a burst of fire ignited from his burning hand and whistled past her head.

"Are you trying to kill me," she shouted, wincing as she was finally yanked to him completely, the distance between them closed in a matter of seconds. Her form smashed into his, and she could feel the heat from the arm of fire he had morphed.

"Always blaming me for everything," he growled, his sharp white canines bared at her in fury. Gwen bit her lip as his hands began to bruise her arms. Kevin moved his head down to rest near her ear. "Release the mana hold on me." His voice was nothing more than a dark whisper of fury as his cool breath tickled her ear.

"If I don't," she countered back, keeping her voice the same angry whisper, but her voice shook more than his did. Her answer was the burning of skin on her arm where he held her with his flaming hand, and the other arm became a tentacle, the suction cups on them putting that arm into an entire new definition of pain.

She had never really experienced many injuries on the battlefield, mostly because she was able to keep a safe distance away from the villains she was fighting. Kevin knew that she was weak to close range attacks, and thus was using it to his advantage.

"Say goodbye to your arms."

Her green eyes widened, never having been threatened before by the man in front of her, and she quickly let the mana holding his arms disappear. Blood colored marks appeared where the mana had seared his skin, along with some smoke from the burning of flesh. When he still didn't drop her arms, she began to voice a complaint.

"I did what you asked for Kevin," Gwen exclaimed desperately, hoping that she hadn't angered him so far as to causing him to want to kill her. She had heard the stories of what had happened to his 'wife', and the crime scene wasn't a pretty picture. That woman had been torn apart. The last thing she wanted was to end up like that.

He squeezed tighter, forcing her to exclaim a tiny whimper. She didn't want to beg him, but if she didn't plead with him and get him into a comprehending state of mind, she would be in severe danger.

"Please Kevin, I lost my temper. You don't have to hurt me anymore to get the point across. Let me heal your arms. I beg you; I'll do anything for you to let me go."

Although she hated the idea of it, for he really terrified her when he got this angry, Gwen brought her face up to look into his eyes. Fear shined brightly in hers while madness flickered darkly in his. Almost like a yin to yang. How ironic that his enemy's cousin was to be the savior to his soul.

"I can help you," She murmured to him. "I know that you've done a lot of things, many of them you don't want to tell me about. I don't look down on you for them. I love you."

When she spoke the word love he dropped his hold on her. She tumbled to the ground, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes at the sting that accompanied her damaged arms. She could see the marks left behind from the fire hand and tentacle.

"Will you turn back to yourself? You don't need to in your other form anymore. I'm not fighting you now."

Surprisingly he listened to her, but it wasn't as if he was being subservient. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he hated being in that monstrous form as much as she did. As his fingers trailed down her cheek, she warmly kissed the fingertips in reach, feeling them brush across her lips with a feather light touch. The worn callous of his hands reminded her of everything that he was. They were the hands of a murderer, one who didn't regret doing the deeds he had done, but she didn't let any of that get to her.

So why? Why would she stay with a man who nearly seconds ago would have taken her arms off? Her answer was simply, unlike their complex relationship, one that swirled hate and love all into one.

Simply, she knew that she could never find a man who was as devoted to her and loved her as he did. Another man better than the kind of his unique caliber couldn't be found. Offers had been given, but she resisted. Kevin had never left her heart, although he'd left it broken a time or two before. She didn't want to give him up. Staring up at his face, she could tell that he wouldn't have it any other way as well.

She didn't ask questions about what he'd done and why he'd done it. Didn't ask him how he could live with himself for acting like a monster. Gwen blindly took in the sensation of his hands as her lips skimmed across the scarred and toughened skin, hearing him sigh and feeling his joy at the two of them finally finding each other again.

His own lips found skin, gentling skimming across her battered arms, trying to show through his kisses how sorry he was, for he would never say such a thing aloud. He almost chuckled at the thought, both of them were rather stubborn things of pride, yet he knew when push came to shove Gwen would always be the first to give in. It suited his dark nature perfectly, needing her to be the one to give in when the times arose. Devlin's mother couldn't accept him as such, and they never worked out.

Gwen's eyes fluttered open, and she stopped Kevin in his actions. A glow of mana and her arms were healed.

"Let me heal you now."

At the soft whispered request, he bared one of his arms that had been injured, the dried blood on the skin still a dark crimson. She slid off her jacket and used it to clean his arms of the blood before gliding her fingertips across the wounds, gently healing with a purple glow of light.

He didn't give her a verbal 'thank you', but the small kiss on her neck told her that he was appreciative of what she had done. A smile formed on her lips.

"Now can I talk to you," she questioned innocently, and at first he turned his head away.

"You suckered me into this," he muttered, but didn't seem bitter or disgusted that he had been tricked.

"I always do," she told him sweetly. With a small giggle, she wrapped her arms around his neck, he in return scooping her off of the ground.

"Now," she murmured. "So many things I want to say, but what to share with you first….." A devious smile played about on her lips, and he pinched some skin that was bared on her upper leg. She squealed in surprise, but merely gave him a dirty look and continued her thinking.

"Ah, got it. When you were thirteen, you wanted to try smoking. I told you that if you brought a cigarette into the house that I was going to box your ears in."

Kevin frowned. "Is there a reason why I can't remember these things? I should, since I was involved in this."

"Thank Grandma Verdona," She responded back lazily, pressing a random kiss to his cloth covered shoulder. "When she finally sent me back to my time, not wanting my actions to interfere with the future, she completely wiped your memories of those things clean. Need I go on?"

"I think I got the picture," He grumbled. "Continue with your devious ways. I want to get this over with."

"Of course you do," Gwen snickered, and idly toyed with a strand of his hair, feeling the locks of long black shadow slide between her fingertips. "Well, since I outright told you you couldn't smoke, and after I beat your butt the last time you tried something stupid……I must laugh at your stupidity at this point."

She ignored the dark look being given at her, and she tightened her arms more around his neck in case he attempted to drop her.

"So then you decide that you're going to try i _drinking_ /i . Whoo boy was that so unwise of you. I had gotten my time of the month that morning, so when I came back from work; I discover you lying on the kitchen floor, a bottle of my brandy almost empty in one of your hands. Of course, you were near conked out, so you never bothered to put on your school uniform to pretend as if you had actually gone to school that day."

With a grin, she watched the tips of his ears go red.

"Even dangerous criminals do stupid things Kev," she reminded him with an apologetic smile. "You're no exception. They all started off somewhere. And.…you were only thirteen and wanting to try new things."

"Finish this up," he insisted with a grumble, the scowl on his face making Gwen crack up a little.

"Okay," she exclaimed through her fits of giggles, and with a sore stomach from not breathing for a while, continued her tale. "If you insist. I was close to getting laid off at the office because I had told my boss he was a complete pig that needed a social life. Coming home to find you wasted was almost like the icing on the cake. I was kind enough to let you sleep it off. In the morning though, my anger had stewed overnight. I was ready for some payback to teach you a lesson. I made sure to fry as many smelly breakfast things as I could. Onions to go with the eggs, potatoes cooked in grease, bacon and sausage and everything with the strongest smells I could find. Milk to drink as well. When you woke up, you were in the bathroom for so long…..You didn't go to school that day either. I had the day off from work since I was using a vacation day. I also made you go to summer school. You did a i lot_ I _ of summer school over those five years."

Hesitantly she peeked up to Kevin when she hadn't heard anything from him through her telling of his childhood forgotten memories.

"Are you mad at me," She exclaimed, using her innocent green eyed gaze again. He snorted and looked away from her. "Kevin, don't be mad at me. Can't you think about everything that you've done? Surely you realize that I have the right to tease you a little. Be a good sport." He had walked them to a door on the roof of the building that had stairs leading back down to the street. Easily securing her with an arm, he opened the door and began descending the steps. Once they reached the street and there was still silence from him, Gwen decided that she had to speak again.

"Can I tell you another story," She asked him quietly.

A squeeze on her side, one that was gentle assured her that she could. It was a little surprising that he agreed to her practically humiliating him, and it warmed her heart in the process. It proved how much he really must care about her. She felt guilty for making him feel bad, and it was horrible to make fun of him, but she knew that he needed a taste of his own medicine for all of the heinous things he had done in the past. She wouldn't kill him like many others wanted to, but she knew that she would feel the most justice that she could if she wounded his pride a bit.

"Another time was when you were about a year or so older. You brought home a girl, no, I should say you brought home a i woman_ i _. She must have been at least sixteen, and she wore enough make up to last her for months. It was the weekend, and when you returned from the movies with her, I nearly told her then to get out. But, it was your life; I figured if you wanted to date someone, you had to make those kinds of mistakes on your own. I told you that we were going to talk though, that was already a given by that point."

Kevin softly interrupted her. His breath tickled the shell of her ear. "Were you jealous?"

"Of course I was," Gwen told him with a sigh. "You've known how I feel about you. It was frustrating to be with you in a time where we weren't the same age. It was almost like a slap in the face to see you with someone else. But it was my fault in the first place; I had been the one to screw up the timeline."

His smile brushed against the skin of her cheek. "I like thinking of you being jealous," he murmured to her, nuzzling his nose along the line of her neck. She shivered, but continued with her story.

"I figured: what's the worst that could happen? But then you decided that you would make out on the couch and let it turn into something else entirely. I had been up in my room, but that pig's squeal woke me up immediately. I recognized that kind of sound, I've been in similar situations after all." The dark look on her face made Kevin continue to nuzzle her neck, pressing warm kisses to whatever he could find purchase on to show her how pleased he was at her emotions. "So I storm down the stairs in my plaid slippers and terrycloth robe, looking to deal out a hurting. I figured you were only…doing some heavy petting, but I went nearly blind at seeing far too much exposed skin of that scrawny chick. Let's just say you both got the yelling of your lives and you lived with only a cot in your room for a month."

"I didn't protest to those new…accommodations," he questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"You did," she exclaimed. "But the look on my face stopped your complaining. There was a lot of sulking and dirty looks though. Not pleasant indeed."

"Anything else?"

Gwen contemplated.

"Yes actually. This will be the last thing, I promise. I made you take sex ed. every year of middle school to stop you from ever wanting to have sex again."

As the pair of them walked through the lonely streets of the city, Kevin nearly faltered in his step.

"Why did you have to go and do a thing like that?"

"Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned," She quoted, looking victorious. "It did make me happy to watch you suffer through that. You didn't bring anyone home after that whole ordeal."

He sighed, stopping by the apartment building Gwen was currently staying in.

"Have you gotten your mockery of me over with? Are you satisfied now?"

She let out an incredulous laugh. "Kevin," She told him. "I'm a woman, you should know by now we're never truly satisfied."

He grinned, the rogue smirk evilly highlighting his sharp features.

"I sense a challenge in those words," He warned.

Gwen playfully smacked the wide expanse of his broad shoulders. "You pervert," She accused. "But I suppose there is some truth in that." She watched with pleasure as his eyes lit up.

"I think I could do well with said challenge," He murmured enticingly into her ear, the gravelly purr of his voice making her skin tingle. She in return sent him a sensual glance, before raising a single hand to unlock her apartment door with the keycard in her pocket. As they began a passionate embrace that involved many heated kisses, she bided her time to wait for the perfect moment to say what she needed to say.

"Hmm," She let out a small moan of appreciation as his mouth scouted the skin exposed around her neckline. Her hands rubbed up and down his arms, moving to slide his shirt up and over his head.

"I wanted to tell you one thing."

He pulled away from her neck with a sigh, regretful to have his lips leave the soft skin, but looked down to her to listen.

"Did you know that I tricked you into a getting a haircut by giving you a kiss?"

His eyebrows furrowed to her, and she giggled, moving her hands gently across his chest, feeling the hard muscles underneath the pale skin.

"You do know how to use your womanly charms," He accused. "Of course a young boy that age would have been tricked."

Soft lips pressing onto his chest made his body tense. She looked up into his eyes with a mischievous grin.

"Guess this means you have to get back at me. Try and use some of that roguish charm of yours to combat my own."

"I suppose it does."

"Think we should get started on it?"

"Gwen, you've gotten my shirt and pants off of me. Your top isn't looking secure enough for wear. I'm pretty sure we've already gotten started on it."

"What are you waiting for then?"

He never told her, and she didn't have a half a mind on her that night to ever find out. She loved it when they fought, because then something like this was always the turn out in the end. More midnight rendezvous' were sure to come.


End file.
